Tai Hubbert
|gender = Female |twitter = tai_fighter }} Tai Hubbert is in charge of the Smif College Williston Library and boss of Marten and Momo. She is a lesbian and a fan of Jimbo's books. Tai was one of the few characters whose last name was not known until . Her last name is a play on the scientist who developed the theory of "Peak Oil" back in the 1950's. Background Employment Besides her job at the library she is TA for a creative writing class. She is also an amateur DJ, working under the name Tai-Fighter. Education Tai is a liberal arts major. . She lives in residence, and has a roommate named Bri. Personality Tai is outgoing and a good-natured boss. She is sexually active but before dating Dora began questioning her lifestyle. While generally at ease in social situations (particularly when compared with Hannelore or Marigold), she freezes up when around someone she really likes. She enjoys body modification, having multiple tattoos and a clitoral hood piercing. Sex and drugs and rock&roll Sexuality Tai is exclusively lesbian. See also "Relationships" below. She is known to have had sex on the photocopier at the Williston Library at Smif College. She has previously expressed a sexual interest in Hannelore, though it's unclear how serious she is. Drugs At work, Tai has used marijuana and LSD, which makes her "see dragons". She has tranquilizers at home. She also drinks alcohol socially, and attributes her low tolerance to her small frame. Music preferences Tai has shown some interest in dubstep and is mainly into "weird European electronic stuff". She appears to have a poster of the French electronic music artist Vitalic in her dorm room, and a T-shirt of the German techno record label BPitch Control. At one point she played Gabriel Ananda's Stream of Consciousness through the library PA system. She is a huge fan of German electronic musician Ellen Allien. Hobbies Tai is into acting out scenes from Harry Potter books in public in costume. She is fond of Adventure Time and loves to dance. Relationships Tai has had a complicated and dynamic pattern of relationships. Originally not into polyamory, she has since experimented with it but now questions whether it's right for her. She also foreshadows Dora and Marten's split. She has begun dating Dora. Medical issues Tai has a latex allergy. Memorable quotes *"Oh come on, it's bad enough knowing my liberal arts degree is gonna be useless. Don't crush ALL my hopes." *"Omigod Jimbo is SO amazing. He's like..he's like a modern-day Hemingway! Or Faulkner! Except his books are terrible." *"It was a rhetorical penis!" *"A life of recreational drug use, casual sex, and occasional studying gets boring after a while, you know." *"Want me to take off my pants and see if it does anything for you, just in case?" *"Seriously. Forget girls, I'm an audiosexual now." *"I started some slashfic that explores each possibility. Got a laptop handy?" *"HELL yes. My pussy RULES" Gallery tai hip tattoos.png|Jeph Jacques's Tumblr documents her tattoos